1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel, highly effective attractant and mating control agent for the bagworm moth, Thyridopteryx ephemeraeformis (Haworth), and more particularly to synthetic 1-methylbutyldecanoate and its use as an attractant, a mating control agent and plant protectant.
2. Description of the Art
Attractants for a number of species of insects, such as those for the pink bollworm moth and for the yellow jacket, are known and some of them have been used to determine the period of mating behavior by trapping the male insects. They have also been used to disrupt the mating pattern of insects and suppress, but not control completely, the insect population.